À la vie Ou à la mort?
by camcaro
Summary: One Shot par Camille. Durant la Grande Guerre, Hermione voit Ron s'écrouler sous ses yeux suite à une explosion. Elle court le voir...


Rebonjour! Hé oui, c'est encore le super duo! En fait, cette fois, c'est une fic écrite par Camille! Un One shot qui, j'espère, vous plaira!

Camille –xxx-

Hermione poussa un hurlement tandis que Ron s'écroulait sous ses yeux. Ne prêtant pas attention aux explosions, aux cris des gens qui hurlaient leurs sortilèges ou aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui lui criaient de rester, elle courut en traversant le champ de bataille, paniquée.

_Cette explosion fatidique,_

_Ce cri complètement tragique,_

_Je t'aime à la folie,_

_J'ai envie de crier toute ma furie._

Les cheveux sales, le visage couvert de blessures et les vêtements légèrement déchirés, Hermione courait en se protégeant inutilement la tête de ses bras. Les explosions et les sorts l'effayaient intensément, mais elle devait absolument aller au secours de son meilleur ami... Son frère... Son amour... Tout était autrefois très confus, mais au moment où Ron s'est effondré, elle a immédiatement su qu'elle l'aimait. Des pensées tragiques traversaient son esprit. Était-il blessé, évanoui, mort ? Elle l'ignorait.

_Je cours, je cours,_

_Je risque la mort pour trouver mon amour._

Hermione arriva enfin à l'endroit où était étendu Ron et se jeta sur ses genoux à côté de son amour. Elle lui souleva légèrement la tête. Elle vit qu'il respirait, mais avec difficulté. Il avait énormément de blessures et ses paupières étaient closes.

- Ron ? Ron ! Répond-moi ! s'exclama désespérément Hermione.

Soudain, Ron toussa et ouvrit tranquillement ses yeux bleus. Il vit alors le visage qu'il aimait temps et son coeur s'emballa.

- Hermione... murmura-t-il.

- RON ! Allez, viens ! Je vais te transporter, on va te soigner, ne t'en fais pas !

- Hermione...

- RON ! répéta Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ma belle Hermione... Je t'aime... dit Ron d'une voix rauque.

- Moi aussi, Ron ! Moi aussi, je t'aime ! Allez, vite ! Ne bouge pas, je vais te lever.

Une explosion retentit tout près d'eux et Hermione hurla en se protégeant le visage. Elle eut une petite brûlure supplémentaire, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle commençait à être habituée. Elle se pencha de nouveau sur Ron.

- Viens Ron, dit Hermione à nouveau.

- Non... murmura Ron. Hermione, il est trop tard, ça ne sert à rien.

- NON ! s'écria la sorcière de dix-huit ans.

- Mon trésor, je vais mourir, je le sens. Tu dois me laisser et aller te cacher avec les membres de l'Ordre.

Hermione éclata en sanglots.

_Ces paroles m'ont arraché les larmes,_

_Ils sont telle une mauvaise arme,_

_Tes yeux ne doivent pas se fermer,_

_Tu dois vivre, Dieu ne peut pas t'empêcher..._

- R-Ron ! songlota-t-elle. Ne dis pas ça !

Ron arriva à tendre le bras pour caresser doucement le visage d'Hermione. Celle-ci le vit également; la vie s'échappait lentement de son corps. Elle pleura de plus belle. Elle avait beaucoup de chance, puisque aucun sort ou explosion ne l'avait atteinte gravement jusqu'à présent.

- Tu dois me promettre...

- T-Tout ce que tu voudras...

- Il faudra que tu dises à ma famille, à Harry, à tout le monde que je les aime énormément.

- Je te le promets !

- Aussi, tu ne dois jamais pleurer...

- Je te donne ma parole, Ron... murmura tristement Hermione.

- Continue de vivre, ma belle... Croque dans cette vie à pleines dents et pense toujours à moi, et je ferai de même là-haut, dit Ron.

- JE TE LE PROMETS RON ! hurla Hermione, secouée de sanglots incontrôlables.

Ron sourit une dernière fois... Il ferma tranquillement ses yeux et La Mort vint s'emparer de son âme.

_Les yeux clos, la respiration coupée,_

_Ta mort, c'est ce que j'ai malheureusement regardé,_

_Qu'est-ce que c'est cette vie ?_

_Pourquoi la quitter ai-je tant envie ?_

Hermione reposa délicatement la tête de Ron sur le sol. Elle se dépêcha d'assécher ses larmes, fidèle à sa promesse. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Ron et se releva. Elle se remit à courir pour rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Plusieurs vies avaient été arrachées dans cette guerre, mais celle-ci était la plus douloureuse.

_Cette douleur,_

_Elle est si forte que j'en ai peur,_

_Après un dernier baiser,_

_À jamais, nous nous sommes quittés._

_**Fin.**_


End file.
